Red Handed
by NeonTiger5
Summary: Felix's fortunate habit of leaving his own flat so other people could have their privacy was something Sarah had never been so grateful for as she was now. Although, he was however under the impression that he'd left so that Sarah and Alison could talk over the current situation in peace, not…this.


Felix's fortunate habit of leaving his own flat so other people could have their privacy was something Sarah had never been so grateful for as she was now. Although, he was however under the impression that he'd left so that Sarah and Alison could talk over the current situation in peace, not…this. With Alison sprawled out above her on Felix's rumpled sheets and her fingers clenched tight in Sarah's hair she only just had the presence of mind to thank god for how understanding her brother was before she was lost to every sensation pounding it's way through her body. The faint twinges of pain as Alison's nails scratched her skull, the sensation of all the blood in her body rushing south, the dull ache in her knees.

If Sarah hadn't been so lost in the sounds Alison was making under the relentless drive of her tongue, the glorious little whimpers and moans, then she might have heard the front door sliding open and the thud of several footsteps walking in and abruptly halting in the middle of the flat. But she didn't. As it was, Felix and Cosima with Delphine closely behind them were greeted with the sight of Alison, uptight-repressed-soccer-mom-Alison, laid flat on the edge of Felix's bed with Sarah on her knees before her, the both of them blissfully unaware of their new audience.

The image of Cosima, Delphine and Felix stood stock still in the middle of the flat with wide eyes and gaping mouths would have been almost comical to see if it weren't for the way Felix was glaring at Sarah murderously.

For a few moments no one moved, they stared on at the scene before them shocked (and in Felix's case both angry and a little disgusted too) before they were jerked to their senses all at once when a loud, long moan was ripped from Alison's throat.

"Oi! Since when did my flat turn into a bloody free for all brothel for every pair of lesbian clones around here?" Felix barked out at the pair of them and indicating the two behind him as well, both of them blushing a little, clearly their own escapades hadn't gone unnoticed by everyone else either.

The reactions of the pair in Felix's bed would have been almost comical too if it weren't for the current situation. Alison let out a half squeal, half scream and dived for the nearest sheet to cover herself while Sarah (who thankfully, Felix noticed, was fully clothed) jerked backwards and lost her balance, hitting her head on the bedside table with a loud thunk and a grunted 'fuck!'.

There was another of those painfully awkward moments where no one moved, staring at each other instead, each of them daring the other to speak up first. The only sounds being Sarah's muttered cursing from her spot on the floor with her head still cradled in her hands.

"Look Fe, I know this looks weird but-"

"Sarah I honestly couldn't care less who you're shagging, really, just have the decency not to do it in my bloody bed yeah?" he interrupted, gesturing to his poor, thoroughly desecrated bed.

"You're not bothered about the whole, you know, clone thing?"

"Really Sarah, I don't give a shit, just keep the shagging behind closed doors" he said with an exasperated sigh before turning his back on them all and making a beeline for the nearest bottle of alcohol.

"Well that went well" said Cosima with raised eyebrows at Sarah and a wide, almost mocking, grin.

"Shut up Cos before I tell him exactly what you two have been doing on that sofa when you think we're all asleep" Sarah grunted, heaving herself to her feet and passing Alison her jeans from their previous home on the floor.

Cosima only laughed at Sarah and shot her another cheeky grin before following Felix to aid in his quest to search out the strongest bottle of vodka to be found in the flat (which , considering Felix's stockpiles of booze, would be an impressive bottle indeed). Delphine on the other hand wandered after Cosima looking somewhat dazed, as though, Sarah mused, the image of two Cosimas shagging was still burned in the inside of her eyelids and she couldn't quite shake it off.

Fully aware that the idea to do this in Felix's flat had been very much hers, Sarah turned to Alison with a hesitantly apologetic smile, fully expecting to be bombarded with the full extent of her wrath. Shouting at best, waving a pointy object at her at worst. Again.

Instead she was met with the sight of the other woman half-dressed and scowling only lightly in her direction. She offered no explanation and barely even looked at Sarah until she'd finished buttoning her shirt and smoothing out dishevelled hair, once again looking her usual self. She took one slow step towards Sarah before leaning in close to whisper in her ear, Sarah managing to recoil only slightly.

"We'll finish this later" she murmured in that low, heated tone where Sarah could never tell if it meant Alison was about to inflict some kind of painful torture or throw her up against a wall. Apparently satisfied with the slightly terrified confusion on Sarah's face she left her to join the others in the kitchen and, true to form, pinching a half empty bottle of wine from Felix's hands along the way.


End file.
